


making me nervous

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Plugs, Bottom!Bucky, Butt Plugs, Implied Switching, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He doesn’t know how Sam talked him into doing a presentation that could make or break Sam’s counseling non-profit.He also doesn’t know how the hell Sam talked him into doing it while wearing a butt plug.Kinktober 2019 Day Seven: Butt Plug in Public





	making me nervous

Bucky walks into the conference room early, gripping the notecards he’s already memorized tightly.

He’s nervous, extremely nervous. He’s supposed to give a presentation about how Sam Wilson’s counseling service has helped him and other veterans, in front of mega-billionaire CEO Pepper Potts. Easy, right? It’s not like he can barely order a coffee some days, much less impress one of the most powerful women in the world. He doesn’t know how Sam talked him into this.

He also doesn’t know how the hell Sam talked him into doing this while wearing a butt plug.

He shifts in his seat, feels the silicons shift with him. He neatens the papers in front of him and awaits his fate.

Slowly the conference room fills up. As each person walks in Bucky’s fear that they somehow know grows, mixed with the fear is excitement, the feeling of stealing candy as a kid or skipping class without getting caught. Bucky straightens his already straight tie.

“Don’t be nervous, I’m sure you’ll do fine.” Sharon says noticing his fidgeting.

“Yeah, thanks.” Bucky barely manages to croak out. He is not sure he’ll do fine.

Finally Sam strides in, all soft lines and confident smile. All of Bucky is immediately drawn to Sam like a magnet. Sam’s eyes lock with his and heat pools in the pit of his stomach, chasing out all the nervous nauseous.

Sam sits down at the head of the table to Bucky’s left. He starts talking to Maria and Bucky can’t understand a word he’s saying because all of his attention is on Sam’s hand, which is squeezing his knee under the table.

Sam turns and directs his radiant smile on Bucky. “You ready, Barnes?” 

“As I’ll ever be.” Bucky answers. Sam squeezes his knee harder, it feels like an anchor to Bucky.

Sooner then Bucky would like Pepper Potts is there, followed by her team. She sits opposite Sam on the other side of the big conference table. She’s probably the most put together person Bucky’s ever seen, not a hair out of place. Bucky swallows hard.

Sam introduces the team and then starts his presentation. He speaks passionately and confidently about the work he and the team have done and about how much more they could do with more funding, with every word you can tell how much he cares.

This is Bucky’s problem, he doesn’t think he can show how much he cares. He’s not the sweet talker he was back in Brooklyn, all big eyes and confident smiles. Ever since he returned to the U.S. he’s felt like a robot, only able to badly mimic human emotions. Whether he’s trying to express how guilty he feels or how much he loves Sam, it comes out wrong. Too mechanical, too shallow, too rehearsed.

Bucky is wrenched out of his thoughts by another squeeze to his knee.

Sam turns to Bucky. “Barnes, you ready?”

Bucky looks out at the conference table, all the expectant eyes on him. He takes a deep breath, shifts in his seat. He feels the plug in him, remembers Sam working him open slowly this morning. How he pushed the plug into his ass while kissing him everywhere. How he had shook with the need to come, shook with the overwhelming feelings he has for Sam.

“Ready.” He says.

Afterwards he’ll barely remember the presentation, barely remembers the rest of the meeting. He will just remember shifting in his seat or looking over at Sam whenever he felt like a cyborg, how the reminder of Sam made him feel human again. 

He’ll remember Pepper Potts leaning over to confer with her colleagues, how the room had gotten so quiet Bucky could hear his own heart. He’ll remember how Potts smiled and agreed to fund them. 

He’ll remember the unbelieving laugh Sam made when Potts announced they got their funding, how his heart had clenched when he realized Sam had been just as nervous as him.

The conference room empties out slowly, first Potts and her entourage leaving. She shakes Bucky’s hand and tells him he had a beautiful speech, Bucky almost laughs in her face but manages to contain it. She shakes Sam’s hand and tells him he’s doing amazing work, and Sam smiles proud.

Maria gives him an extremely firm handshake and a pat on the back, Sharon hugs him. They all agree to meet at their favorite bar go celebratory drinks.

Finally Bucky has Sam to himself in the conference room. He moves quickly, closing the blinds and locking the door. Then he’s on Sam likes he’s wanted to be for hours, kissing him like he’s trying to consume him, pressing himself against Sam like he’s trying to melt into him.

Sam returns Bucky’s affection with enthusiasm, groping Bucky’s ass, funding the base of the plug and pushing it deeper into Bucky. Bucky moans wantonly, crossing his fingers that everyone has already left. He bites Sam’s lip and Sam smacks his ass, Bucky yelps, Sam laughs and kisses him deeper.

Sam breaks them apart and bends Bucky over the conference table, still scattered with papers.

“I was thinking about doing this to you the whole meeting.” Sam says and Bucky shivers in Sam’s firm grip.

Sam yanks down Bucky’s pants and briefs, revealing his plugged hole. Sam grips the base of the plug and pulls it halfway out then back in. He keeps doing this, toying with Bucky’s stretched hole as Bucky’s cock begins to leak precome. Bucky unconsciously begins to hump the table, desperate to get more, more, more. More in his hole and more friction on his dick. 

“Jesus, Buck.” And then Sam is giving him exactly what he wants, pushing all of his cock into Bucky in one fluid motion. 

It doesn’t take long after that. Each of Sam’s thrusts hits Bucky just right and his hand rubs the head of Bucky’s cock until it was almost too much and he’s coming and tightening around Sam’s cock. 

Sam moans at the added pressure and comes in Bucky’s hole. He pulls out slowly, then works the plug back into Bucky’s ass, keeping all of his come in Bucky. Bucky moans and shivers with it, the idea of keeping Sam with him, inside him lighting him up. He feels like he could go again right then, refractory period be damned.  
He tells Sam as much. Sam laughs, slaps Bucky’s ass again, hand knocking against the plug. It doesn’t help Bucky cool down any.

“Later, baby.” Sam promises.

Eventually they get themselves and the conference room back to a semi-presentable state. They go out and have celebratory drinks with the team, both of them giddy with the knowledge that Bucky’s full of Sam.

At the end of the night, as they stumble out of the cab and into their apartment Bucky kisses Sam and whispers “Thank you.” His voice is full of emotion.

The next time Sam has to do a big presentation, Bucky returns the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Sorry this is late, I’m gonna try to catch up on kinktober prompts!  
Also promise that I have more Sam-centric stuff in the works, I feel I’ve been Bucky angst heavy lately  
Please lemme know what you think! :-)


End file.
